


The Pride of London

by alreadybeenthere



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating May Change, 特兰, 目前清水后续开车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadybeenthere/pseuds/alreadybeenthere
Summary: 在大部分时候，陷入梦境并不是人们的主动选择，那种感觉就好像琴弦绷得太紧，在某个临界点就会事与愿违地断掉一样。这是一个陷入梦境的兰帕德和前去寻找他的特里的故事。“如果你说这是梦，那现实又是什么呢？”“现实就是，我们在切尔西并肩作战。切尔西会给你想要的一切，你也可以给切尔西想要的一切。”“西汉姆联很好，我几乎从出生起就与它相伴。”年轻的西汉姆联球员转过身去，“虽然现在有一些不顺，球迷也许对我有一些误解，但我会搞定这一切的。去切尔西什么的......大概不是我的梦，而是你的。”不，那不是你的梦，也不是我的。那是我们的现实。特里默默地在心里说。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看自传的过程中有了新的想法，于是把原本的小甜饼大纲推翻了重写。感谢在这个过程中和我讨论剧情，给我提出建议，甚至帮我修改的太太们。
> 
> 写作中途三次元实在压力太大（现在也没什么好转），所以进度严重滞后。但是文章结局已经构思好了，而且我自己真的很喜欢这一篇，所以不用担心，会鸽但不会坑，哈哈。  
> 写作开始时现实的一切尚且正常，重新拿起笔的时候情况已然发生巨变，很难不将作者的个人情感变化与对现实的理解融入进去，不过那不会影响文章剧情的进展。
> 
> 这篇文截止至第7章还是清水，后续会有M级甚至E级内容，届时会再写预警。  
> CP是特兰，没有副CP。

“哈，哈，哈......”

奔跑，继续奔跑，特里知道自己没有那么多时间到处闲逛。他进来这里前已经在设备上预设了强制脱出的时间，三个小时。现实世界的三个小时，梦境世界的三天，三个二十四小时，而他现在甚至还不知道弗兰克到底人在哪里。

应该做好充分准备再进来的，特里想。但他那时太慌张了，根本顾不上想太多。

他是接受过进入他人梦境的培训的，在这个年头，大多数人都接受过。因为各种各样的原因陷入梦境似乎成了现代人在处理情感波动时常用的“对策”——只不过在大部分时候，陷入梦境并不是人们的主动选择，而且根本也算不上是什么好办法。那种感觉就好像琴弦绷得太紧，在某个临界点就会事与愿违地断掉一样——睡下去，睁开眼时就已经来到了梦中世界而不自知。只是一条逃避情感、逃避现实的后路罢了，何况这条后路还往往是走不通的死胡同，人们在梦境里躲躲藏藏来到小巷的终点，却发现前面是坚硬冰冷的高墙，后面是潮水般袭来的痛苦情感。逃避现实的最终，如果不能打破虚妄倒影来让自己清醒，就只能一点一点地沉下去，在窒息的挣扎中被淹没。

人们会沉迷于自己的回忆或妄想所构筑的梦境，直至越陷越深无法自拔。但这并不意味着陷入梦境的人就是软弱的或不坚强的，特里知道，至少兰帕德不是那样的人，他或多或少听说过以前发生在对方身上的事。

三月的伦敦即便在正午也没有多少暖意，更何况现在已经接近傍晚。厚重的云彩遮着日头，街道在这种遮蔽下显得黯淡无光，路上的行人穿着夹克或皮衣，手插在口袋里三三两两地结伴而行，没有人在意这个快速穿行在人行道上的年轻人。街边的路灯还没点亮，阴冷潮湿的空气被他奋力奔跑的动作带成一股股冷风，穿过他的衣领，拍在他的额头，特里越是跑得浑身是汗，越是被这像刀子一样的风刮得麻木。

必须先尽快找到弗兰克，他一直在想。但是问题在于，特里还从没有去过兰帕德“家”。别误会，这并不是说他们关系疏远或糟糕之类的，因为事实恰恰相反。他是去过兰帕德加盟切尔西以后居住的地方的，但是在这个时间点呢？他也许和父母住在一起，也许自己在外面租了住处？特里从在森拉布踢球时就听说过对方的名字*，他知道对方也是，但因为年龄和各种原因，他和兰帕德那时从未有机会真正结识，自然也就没有可能去对方温暖私密的家中拜访。至于在多年后，现实中的当下，切尔西已经给这个新晋入队的年轻球员租下了一间公寓，特里当然去过那里，很多次。他甚至知道兰帕德把备用钥匙藏在哪里。

事实上，他现在之所以在这里奔跑，这整件事、整个奇怪局面的发生，也要说回到那间公寓、那把备用钥匙。

* * *

_特里拎着外卖盒子站在门前，他连着敲了几次都没能敲开那扇门。球鞋不断磨蹭着地垫边缘，那是兰帕德刚搬来时他们一起买的，从西汉姆联来到这里的新援说以前那块用得太旧了，于是他们吃饭回来的路上顺便买了这个。是蓝色的，特里心不在焉地想，怎么还不来开门呢，外卖可要凉了，他特意买了对方最爱吃的菜。尽管兰帕德总是说，“只要是斯卡里尼的菜就行”*，但是特里知道，对方在那张“完美菜单”上还是能选出来最爱吃的一两个。_

_一分钟，两分钟，三分钟，特里直接从地垫下摸出了一枚钥匙。兰帕德并不是粗心大意的人，相反，他在日常生活里很是谨慎，这枚备用钥匙真正用上的次数屈指可数（当然，本身他也只是个刚搬进来没多久的租户罢了）。特里只是不想等到外卖凉透了而已。_

_他不愿意承认，他是有些担心。_

_今天下午在厄普顿公园的比赛堪称灾难，不论是场面还是结果*。切尔西当然不是第一次去西汉姆联主场踢比赛了，但今天却是兰帕德转会到切尔西之后的第一次。特里必须承认，这比他之前想象的要恐怖多了。从走下大巴开始，到坐上大巴结束，那些愤怒的咒骂和冰冷的嬉笑就没有停止过。至于下半场时兰帕德从场上走到替补席的那一小段路？真是“精彩绝伦”，充斥了整个球场的羞辱和嘲讽不绝于耳。_

_虽然兰帕德刚加入他们不久，但特里必须说，他觉得自己已经和对方建立起了不错的友谊。他们两人，还有莫里斯，年龄相仿的三个英格兰小伙子，平日里经常混在一起。但在那样的情况下，看出兰帕德的紧张与恍惚并不需要特别了解他——比赛前还好，赛后这个蓝军新援脸上的表情已经说明了一切。_

_拉涅利很不满意，切尔西输了，也许他们还不是一个那么优秀的球队，即便只在伦敦内部也是磕磕绊绊。从落后两球到扳回一球，但那不够改变结局。这样的结果也许让教练无暇注意到队中某个球员所遭受的攻击以及之后他糟糕的心情，但特里注意到了。他不常说话，但他能看到。特里知道队友们是怎么评价他的，身上有队长的气质什么的，但他只是在这里呆了很久，也许潜意识里已经把切尔西当做了自己的另一个家。_

_在门口等待时，特里回忆着沉闷的更衣室里兰帕德低垂的眼睛，睫毛沉沉地搭着，遮住了平日神采飞扬的眼神。越想心里越是烦乱，把备用钥匙插进锁孔时，他压住心里莫名蹿起的恐慌，用平常打招呼的语气喊着，“弗兰克？你是在浴室吗？我给你带了楼下的外卖——”_

_但是没有回应。浴室里也没人。特里把外卖盒子放在小餐桌上。_

_房间里和他上一次来做客时没什么区别，餐桌上的书，小厨房案台上摞起来的水杯，一切如常。不大的空间一眼可以看到头，左手边的浴室门开着，地上有些水迹。特里犹豫着，不知道自己该不该去里屋看看，也许兰帕德碰巧出门了。_

_太安静了。特里往卧室的方向走了两步，手扶在那个看着就很松软的沙发靠背上，眼神向下一撇，这才把心放定。年轻人松了口气，仿佛全身一下子放松了下来，终于感觉出刚刚自己有多么紧绷。_

_背对着门口的双人沙发上蜷缩着他正在寻找的人，那姿势看上去不太舒适。兰帕德个子不小，他说选这么一个小沙发的好处就在于提醒自己规范作息，到点儿就要回到床上去睡觉——不要流连于这个和腰椎作对的沙发。而现在他整个人都陷在这块软乎乎的棉花团子里。特里勾了勾嘴角，回头可以拿他今天蜷在这里睡觉的事开开玩笑了，不过当务之急还是先把人叫起来，否则真是要和腰椎作对了。特里几乎可以想象出眼前人扶着腰皱着眉头、咬着嘴唇做出苦闷表情的模样，那其实还挺可爱的。_

_但他并没能把对方叫醒。_

* * *

特里还在奔跑。快要到了，再快一点，一定能赶上，必须要赶上。季前赛训练时跑了那么多，没想到现在也是派上用场的时候。

查得维尔西斯，特里赶到那里时天色更加昏暗了。原来在梦里全力奔跑也会这么疲惫，年轻人扶着膝盖喘气，抬起头的瞬间恰好看到他在找的人从训练基地的门口走出来——是兰帕德，身后还有他的父亲老兰帕德。

特里在路上经过报摊时偷偷确认了这里的时间，1997年3月，他自己这会儿还在青训营呢，不过兰帕德已经进行过一线队首秀了。这是他赶来西汉姆联训练基地的原因，明天有比赛，今天在这里一定可以找到兰帕德。毕竟特里并不知道对方的家在哪里，如果没能成功把对方堵在基地门口，那他就势必要错过这第一个夜晚、这珍贵的几个甚至是十几个小时了。

冷静，一定要冷静，特里给自己鼓了鼓气。在别人的梦境里说话可不是那么随意的一件事，他有过类似的经验，也正因如此才会在那时当机立断闯进兰帕德的梦里——特里对自己有这份自信，他只是想帮帮自己的朋友。

上去打个招呼，自我介绍，然后约他聊聊。自然一点，就好像自己本来就是这梦境里的一个投影、是兰帕德所回忆的过去里曾见过的人一样。就这么简单。特里看着两人越走越远，连忙拔腿追了上去。

“嗨！弗兰克！”走在前面的两个人果然停下了脚步，回过头来看向他，特里看着那两张典型的“兰帕德”的脸，后知后觉地又加上一句，“呃......您好，兰帕德先生。”

他们曾见过面，在西汉姆联青训营试训的时候。但，就和他在森拉布，而弗兰克在希思公园踢球时那样，他们没什么机会去真正认识彼此。而现在，就在此刻，当特里站在这两人面前，他盯着弗兰克的脸——有些稚嫩，圆圆的脸，因为吃惊而瞪得圆圆的眼睛。和四年后的弗兰克·兰帕德相比，这张脸看上去似乎没什么太大变化，但不知道是不是自己的错觉，特里隐约觉得这个更加年轻的兰帕德——甚至比现实中的自己还要年轻一些——确实有什么地方和他所认识那个2001年的兰帕德不太一样。

“有什么事吗？”

特里回过神。正事要紧，别走神了，快说话，他提醒着自己。“啊，你好！我叫约翰·特里......也许你知道我？”

“约翰·特里......我当然知道，你现在不是在切尔西吗？”

他居然知道我现在在切尔西，这会儿我都还没有进一线队呢，特里心想。

“对，没错，那就是我。那个......我有点事想找你请教，你现在有时间吗？”

兰帕德和父亲对视了一下，提了提身上背的训练包，犹豫着不知该说什么。明天还有对阵维拉的比赛，他今晚只想回去好好休息养足精神。为从小热爱的球队踢球并不是件容易事，当他是兰帕德而球队是西汉姆联时就更是如此了。

“去吧，我会和她解释的。”老兰帕德接过他肩上的训练包，捏了捏他的肩膀，“去放松放松——然后早点回来休息。”

兰帕德点点头，然后看着父亲上车离开。

“走吧。”

* * *

* 童年时代特里所效力的球队，其在地区内的劲敌就是兰帕德童年时代效力的希思公园（自传ch.1, p6）。

* 兰帕德转会切尔西后与西汉姆联的第一场比赛，西汉姆联主场迎战。兰帕德因战术调整被替换下场，从始至终，从场上到替补席，饱受球迷攻击，直至“完全崩溃”（自传ch.5，p172）。

* 斯卡里尼餐厅，就位于切尔西为新加入球队的兰帕德所租公寓的楼下。“时至今日，它依然是我在伦敦最喜爱的餐厅”（自传ch.5，p154-155）。


	2. Chapter 2

该怎么让兰帕德醒过来，特里在赶路的时候就零零碎碎地想了一些办法。是要直接坦白告诉对方“你现在是在做梦，快醒过来吧”，还是暗示性地让兰帕德自己意识到这是个梦境，他还有些犹豫。

特里是个不太爱说话聊天的年轻人，和兰帕德也不过刚做了几个月的朋友——队友。冷静下来后他也开始问自己，这样贸然地闯进来到底是不是一个正确的选择。

因为这个梦境和他进入前所想象的不太一样。

特里本以为在遭受了来自老东家的极端球迷的攻击后，兰帕德会沉入那种十分典型的梦境——欢快的、轻松的、大多数人在遭遇情感冲击时自我逃避的乐园。但这里显然不是：阴霾密布的伦敦，沉寂冷峻的查得维尔西斯基地，看上去和开心愉悦毫不沾边的兰帕德。他当然听说过兰帕德与西汉姆联那些年的纠葛——导致这一切的发生的不正是那些纠葛吗？他的朋友赛后在那个小沙发上蜷缩着陷入梦境，意识到他无法正常地叫醒对方时，特里心里的恐慌根本无法用言语来描述。他几乎是慌不择路地翻出现在家家必备的入梦设备接在身上，还能设上三个小时的时间期限已经是他最后的理智。

或许“纠葛”这样的用词有些太轻了，那些无休止的辱骂和仇恨早已越过了边界，何况还持续了那么多年，从对方还是个青涩的名宿之子，到他高价转会同城球队。特里不知道他们之间到底为何有着如此深刻的仇怨与纠结，但兰帕德的梦境竟然是他效力西汉姆联时的回忆，这确实让特里有些意外——如果那段过去真的让他那么痛苦，又何苦在梦境里重温呢？

他本打算直接摊牌，让这一切用最简洁的方式结束，把兰帕德带回现实。但现在特里有些举棋不定。

“所以，嗯......特里，是什么事？”

“约翰，叫我约翰就好。”特里回过神，他被兰帕德带到了附近的一家餐厅。他没什么胃口，尽管之前的奔跑和匆忙已经让他又疲惫又饥饿——没错，在梦里也会有这些真实无比的感觉，这就是为什么你必须格外小心。很多时候，区分梦境与现实并不是那么轻而易举就可以办到的事。

“好吧，约翰。”兰帕德叹了口气，“是什么事呢？如果我没记错，这大概是我们第一次正式见面吧。”

你没记错，在现实里我们的正式见面要比这还要晚很多，特里心想。“只是很想和你见一面，然后正式地认识一下。以前从没能有机会这么做。”

兰帕德的眼神忽闪了一下，“我......我从很久以前就听说过你，在希思公园的时候。强壮，优秀，爸爸说你来试训过。”

“我后来去了切尔西。”特里突然点羞赧，对方直白地夸赞让他有点不真实感。

在兰帕德转入切尔西之后，他们很快就成了好友，迅速地熟悉了起来，但他们没说过这种话题，谈论过去什么的。在队里大多数时候兰帕德开朗乐观，大家总能轻松地融合到一起，可有时特里会觉得对方有些难以接近。赛前极力压制的焦虑，赛后难以掩饰的低沉，聊天提到伦敦某只球队时尴尬的沉默，他猜过这与对方在西汉姆联时不愉快的经历有关，并非完全不好奇——特里常常会想要多了解一下对方。兰帕德比他年纪大，但他在切尔西待了更长的时间，特里把这种关心和好奇归结为身为“前辈”的正常心理。

别想那些了，年轻人在心里提醒自己，我可不是来这里打听秘密的，干点儿正事，赶紧让弗兰克想起现实来。

但餐桌上却陷入了一小段沉默。两个面对面坐着的年轻人谁也没有开口说话。特里还没想好到底该如何不动声色地实现他的目标，用聊天来达到目的确实还不是他熟练掌握的技能。兰帕德却好像有些神情恍惚。

18岁的兰帕德当然是知道约翰·特里的，这个名字一点也不陌生，过去稚嫩的足球生涯中他们常常错过，但也曾打过几次照面。既然如此，眼前的人让他觉得有些熟悉也是正常的。

时间已经不早了，餐厅里的桌子陆续空了下来。他们周围好像出现了真空地带，外面的谈话声、餐具的轻微碰撞、走来走去的食客被通通隔绝，头上的小吊灯如同静止的雕像，暖色的灯光打在两人的头顶和桌面，仿佛电影布景一般完美而真实。

“在切尔西的生活怎么样？”兰帕德选择打破这片静谧。

“切尔西很好，我还在青训营，但是那儿很有意思，氛围也很好。”

“那很棒啊，我应该祝你早日进入一线队。在青训营的日子的确很有趣，不过和一线队的感觉还是很不一样。”确实很不一样，那些追在背后的责怪和羞辱，从在一线队首秀那天开始便如影随形，怎样也甩脱不掉。兰帕德突然住嘴，垂下了眼帘。

这是好机会，特里意识到，他自己甚至还没来得及费太多心思去思考到底该怎么说，兰帕德主动把话题引到了这里。

“是什么不一样呢？”

兰帕德没说话，甚至没有抬眼。刚才那双平静湖底一样的瞳孔被卷翘的睫毛遮住，特里没办法看到那里是否在这询问之下荡起涟漪。

“是球队的感觉不一样了？还是球迷的态度不一样了？”他继续问道。

头上的吊灯摇摆了一下，撒下的光圈剧烈地颤抖。好像被花刺刺到了柔软的掌心，坐在特里对面的年轻人瑟缩着，他担心自己问的太直白了，但早一点掀起梦境的幕布，就能早一点回到现实。兰帕德咬着嘴唇不说话，特里咬咬牙，只好继续说下去。

“那......那不是你的错。我是说，那场比赛，”特里有些紧张地吞咽了一下，他不知道这样打出直球会得到怎样的反应，“不管是被教练替换下场，还是最后输给西汉姆联。你做的很好，不应该去理会那些敌视你的家伙。”

兰帕德终于抬起头来，他的眼神迷茫而震惊，“你在说什么？输给......西汉姆联？谁？”

“切尔西。”特里直视着那双眼睛，他现在看到了，那里不是平静无波的湖面，“你忘了吗，我们原本在切尔西并肩作战，只是不走运地刚刚输给西汉姆联。”

灯光摇摇摆摆，特里感到自己全身的汗毛都竖起来了，有人在盯着他看，有人在窃窃私语。兰帕德的嘴唇张张合合，却好像突然失声，他的眼神慌乱得像是被扑赶得腾空而飞的鸟群，翅膀扑闪，羽毛散落，一地狼藉。

我会被攻击吗？特里有些忐忑。奇怪的是他之前竟然从没想到这个可能性。事实上，他本就有可能在闯进梦境的瞬间便被扔出去。事情进展得太顺利，反而让特里忘记了，贸然闯进他人梦境，是极有可能遭到梦境主人在脑海中的投影的直接攻击的——现代人都知道的常识。

“你到底在说什......”兰帕德扭过头去，胸膛起起伏伏，“我怎么会跑到切尔西去。当然，西汉姆联战胜了切尔西，这听上去还不错。”

“别再做梦了，弗兰克，你知道我在说什么。”特里按住对方想要撤离餐桌的手腕，温热的触感提醒着他，这是一个多么真实的人，一个多么真实的场景，“快醒过来吧。不要再做梦了。”

“如果你说这是梦，那现实又是什么呢？”

“现实就是，我们在切尔西并肩作战。切尔西会给你想要的一切，你也可以给切尔西想要的一切。”

“我不知道......”

“你明明知道。弗兰克，西汉姆联已经是过去的事了，为什么要沉迷在痛苦的回忆里？”

“为什么？”兰帕德慢慢冷静了下来，餐厅里也渐渐恢复了正常，“痛苦？我不知道你在说什么。我还有重要的事要做，明天还有比赛。我得走了。”

失败了。特里懊恼地皱起眉头，他明明已经让对方动摇了，却又让那个机会悄悄溜走。但我还是不明白，他想，弗兰克到底为什么要停留在西汉姆联的回忆里，这里到底有什么是值得他留恋的。找到那一点，也许一切就可以迎刃而解。

兰帕德已经站起了身。特里跟着站了起来，他还想再说些什么，再努力一下，却实在找不到合适的话。

“我不知道你说的'痛苦的回忆'是什么。西汉姆联很好，我几乎从出生起就与它相伴。”年轻的西汉姆联球员转过身去，“虽然现在有一些不顺，球迷也许对我有一些误解，但我会搞定这一切的。去切尔西什么的......大概不是我的梦，而是你的。”

那不是你的梦，也不是我的，那是我们的现实。特里默默地在心里说。然后看着对方消失在餐厅门口，消失在伦敦的夜色里。

特里盘算着该怎么办，在第一个夜晚到来之前解决事端的预想破灭了，现在他必须去找一个落脚的地方，然后再计划一下明天该如何行动。今天已经引起了兰帕德的警觉，接下来只会更加难办了。年轻人有些惆怅，他慢慢回想着刚刚的对话，再次确认一定是他遗漏了某个关键点——对方留在这段回忆中的原因。

弗兰克现在在想什么呢？也在回味我们刚刚的对话吗？特里一边往外走，一边漫无边界地想着。1997年的兰帕德，和2001年的他确实有些不同，眉眼间的稚气，交谈时的随意，说到西汉姆联时的坚定，尽管特里的脑海已经被他并不怎么擅长的迷题塞满，但还是有一点点缝隙留给了这张画像。能认识这样的他也不错，年轻人自我安慰地笑了笑。

明天西汉姆联的比赛是客场对战阿斯顿维拉，特里知道自己白天恐怕很难再有机会和兰帕德交谈了，不过至少他可以在伦敦找个酒吧，看看比赛，说不定兰帕德会首发呢。


	3. Chapter 3

1997.03.15

特里找到了附近一家氛围还不错的酒吧，和其他一边闲聊一边喝酒的球迷一起等待转播的开始。在四年多以后的伦敦，他和兰帕德，还有其他队友，也会一起出去消遣，通常是在比赛日之后，离下一场比赛还有些日子的时候。重要的是保持球场上的状态，几个年轻人再了解不过了。此刻特里靠着吧台等待着，开始想念那种充实快乐的日子——他才到这里刚刚二十个小时，就已经觉得疲惫不堪。

疲惫，不光是身体的感受，更多的是失落丧气的郁闷心情。

昨晚找到落脚的旅店就已经是深夜了，他躺在上个世纪的房间里苦苦思索症结，一条又一条的思路缠成毛线团——混乱无序找不到开始的节点的那种。兰帕德在餐厅里说过的几句话在他的脑海里来回播放，“我还有重要的事要做”，会是这个吗？人们陷入梦境往往是对现实的逃避，但从另一个角度来说，这恰恰说明他们去往梦中是有所求的——有必须要在梦里才可以实现、才可以做到的事，只不过这件“事”对于大多数陷入梦境的人来说就只是享受虚假的欢愉罢了。

如果是那样，弗兰克有什么事必须在这段回忆中完成呢？特里那时枕着双臂躺在床上，盯着天花板上昏暗的顶灯。他不得不承认，读懂他这位好友看上去要比和他一起踢球困难多了。刚刚的会面里，兰帕德看向他的目光陌生中带着探究，特里知道对方在怀疑他，却不知道这怀疑已经进行到了哪一步。他刚结识了没几个月的新朋友聪明而敏感，那显然不是来到切尔西之后才出现的特质，18岁的兰帕德像他想象中的一样有些稚嫩，也像他想象中的一样谨慎内敛。

稚嫩，是啊。特里最后在半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地想着那张脸，没费太多心思仔细修理的眉毛，被咬在齿间的柔软的嘴唇，被他戳中痛处时慌乱的眼神，在餐厅微醺的灯光下泛起波澜。还有最后离开时的侧脸，在那扇玻璃门外一闪而过。

* * *

“今天那小子要首发了，看大名单了没？”

“首发？哈哈，真遗憾这次不能去维拉公园一起羞辱羞辱他！”

听到维拉公园，特里这才意识到他身后那张小桌上坐着两个西汉姆联的球迷。他偷偷往后撇了一眼，那两人正举着杯子对饮，满不在乎地大声说着话。这间酒吧离厄普顿公园并不算远，有西汉姆联的球迷聚在这里观看客场比赛的转播再正常不过了，特里来之前倒是没考虑那么多。他犹豫着要不要上去搭话，多打听些关于兰帕德的情报，却听到对方源源不断吐出的粗鄙言语。

跟他在进入梦境前那场对阵西汉姆联的比赛中听到的没有太大差别，无非是“胖子”、“废物”、“狗屎”，还有“靠着他爸才能站起来”之类的（当然，没有“他们买你真是浪费钱”那一句）。特里在一旁听得火冒三丈，他甚至感觉自己的脸在发烫，握着玻璃杯的手也不自觉地越来越用力。

“小心点儿，年轻人，弄碎了杯子可不光要赔偿，还要去医院包扎。”

坐在吧台另一边独酌的老人提醒着他，看着特里愤愤地转过头来又劝道，“别去管那些'球迷'，拿个小球员当撒气筒......嘿，可真是成熟的大人啊。”

“他们总是那样吗？我是说，侮辱自己队里的年轻球员？”

“总是？噢，没错，没错。每次我在比赛日来这儿喝酒都能听到这帮无所事事的家伙满嘴废话。不过他们倒是只攻击那一个年轻球员罢了。可怜的小家伙，根本就是个靶子。”

那一个，也就是弗兰克了，特里想。老人又吞了一大口酒，打了个酒嗝。

“不过，至少，往好处想想，要是在外面骂他的人多一个，大概在里面侮辱他的人就会少一个吧。”

这是安慰吗，听上去真是让人开心不起来。特里麻木地举起杯子。后面一阵叫嚷，原来比赛已经开始了，他转过身去看着那台小电视，里面正在播报对阵的双方名单，18号球员弗兰克·兰帕德，跟在他的前辈们后面走上了场地。

比赛没什么太大亮点，两边都没有太多机会，比分也始终维持在沉闷的0:0。特里当年没有关注过这场比赛，那时他还在青训营里忙前忙后，现在坐在电视前看着自己的队友穿着别队的队服上上下下奔跑，这感觉倒是挺特别的。有一种说不上来的滋味，但这毕竟是从前的事——四年多以前，他提醒自己——可他就是感觉心里有点儿泛酸。

那几个看不清面目的球迷在他前面吵吵嚷嚷，秽语不断，特里不再去听，只是专心致志地盯着电视里的小人。画质不是很好，离得又远，但有时镜头会给到兰帕德，伴随着周围的起哄和嘲笑，特里会偷偷露出笑容。他把自己的脸藏在玻璃杯后面，让那种愉快独属于自己。尽管兰帕德穿的是西汉姆联的球衣，尽管自己的耳朵里听不到一句正常的评论，但在这令人不安的环境里，单是看到好友和足球的组合就足够让他心情放松了。

离开现实世界二十个小时，临走前的最后一场比赛还是败兴而归，但特里越来越想念足球在脚下的感觉。他毫不怀疑兰帕德也是一样——尽管他现在大概想不起来——在梦里踢球和在现实怎么会一样呢，更何况此时彼时如同云泥之别。特里就是想不通对方为什么执着地留在这里，哪怕在那场谈话里那样动摇了，也坚定地拒绝着他伸出的援手。“弗兰克到底想要得到什么呢？”特里没有办法解开这迷题，他必须承认自己真的不够了解对方。

特里想念训练场的草坪，想念斯卡里尼餐厅的菜肴，想念斯坦福桥的歌声，难道兰帕德躲在这里就能把那一切全都忘掉吗。他反反复复地想着。他还记得，曾经有一次，那是兰帕德在切尔西正式登场后的某一场比赛，赛后在更衣室里，兰帕德悄悄告诉他，“刚刚我去发角球的时候，听到球迷唱歌了。”

“咦，在角球区那里吗？唱的什么？”

“我不确定有没有听错......好像是'只有一个弗兰克·兰帕德'......”*

“噢，你没听错，弗兰克，那绝对是唱给你的。”特里这样告诉兰帕德。

兰帕德没说话，特里转过头去盯着他的侧脸，看着那排卷曲浓密的睫毛微微地颤动，像蝴蝶落在草尖上。

切尔西球迷为他献上的热爱与尊重，那是多么美妙的感觉，特里相信兰帕德绝对不会忘记。

初春还有些凛冽的风穿过小巷和大门，吹得悬挂的玻璃杯一阵叮叮咚咚作响。他好像突然抓住了些什么。

“球迷也许对我有一些误解，但我会搞定这一切的”，兰帕德昨晚是那么说的——在特里告诉对方这只不过是段回忆梦境之后。没错，没错。这才是他的好友留下的原因，是他想要在这里完成的事。

特里猛地从座位上站了起来，旁边的老人被他吓了一跳，他却无暇顾及。他犯了错，他终于明白了，也终于意识到了，但是太晚了——不，还不晚，现在甚至还没到第一个二十四小时，他还有两天的时间。特里急促地喘着气，他手里还握着那个玻璃杯，里面还剩下的一点液体顺着杯壁流到了地上，积成一小滩平静的水面。

不应该那样告诉弗兰克的，特里握紧了拳头敲着自己的额头，在心里责怪自己，不应该说这里是痛苦的回忆，更不应该直接说他去了切尔西——那听起来一定让他觉得自己是个逃兵。特里不敢相信自己居然到此刻才有那么一点点理解了兰帕德，想想看吧，那个18岁的西汉姆联小将当时心里在想什么呢？

“他最想做到的事，最想得到的承认和尊重......却被我随意地告知了他最不想到达的结局......”特里呆呆地站在吧台边，他感觉整间酒吧都在扭曲，他自己也在这其中被翻滚搅碎。冷风从门外、从窗口、甚至从墙壁的裂缝里涌进来，冰冷的身体被拉扯着，特里毫无察觉，他只是在想，“还有机会吗？”下一次见到兰帕德，必须告诉他事情不是那样的，那不是他的结局，他的结局，不，那根本不是什么结局......

“哎哟，小胖子受伤啦？”

“真是个废物，至少不用再占着位置了。”

“哈哈哈，看看咱们的远征军，在给他喝彩呢！干得漂亮，让那家伙乖乖滚蛋吧！”

特里努力让自己冷静下来，酒吧里的吵嚷像是经历了一次升级，各种不堪入耳的嘲讽像是收音机里的杂音在他耳边炸裂开来。他瞪大了眼看着那台小电视，却只来得及看到躺在担架上被抬下场的兰帕德，以及转播画面里为此欢呼雀跃的客队球迷*。

酒吧里的景象越来越被漩涡卷入其中。墙上的挂画和绿植，屏幕小小的电视机，像探险小说里的怪物一般张牙舞爪的球迷，通通仿佛接收不到信号源一般，色彩褪去、画面扭曲。这是只有在梦里才能见到的场面，是梦境的主人在向更深层的地方坠落了。这个回忆世界要消失了，接下来要去往何处，特里并不知道。

这次是真的来不及了，他受了伤，他们却在喝彩。太妙了，这简直像是小孩子在做验算题，我给出了结论摆在弗兰克面前，西汉姆联的球迷做出了验证。特里不知道是该骂自己还是该去骂那些让他看着就想要呕吐的“球迷”，他已经来不及告诉他的朋友他想说的话，来不及让兰帕德相信他的努力不会白白浪费，来不及让他想起，在他以为的失败“结局”后面，会有真正的球迷送给他善意的鼓励与真诚的掌声。

漩涡越来越大，特里不再挣扎，顺从地卷在虚无中向不知名的方向坠落。还有机会，他知道，在第二层梦境他会再见到兰帕德，到那时，他不会再犯这样的错误。

年轻人闭上眼，等待着下一个睁开双眼的瞬间，嘴里喃喃地念着，像是在与谁定下一个约定。

* * *

* 度过了转会切尔西的适应期后，有一次通过长传格伦夏尔进行进攻换得一次角球，当兰帕德“走向角旗区时，球迷们齐声高唱'只有一个弗兰克·兰帕德......'”，他随后提到“我与切尔西的感情由此建立，我知道无论未来发生什么——比如切尔西选择出售我，或者主教练不需要我了——我都会记住他们”。但我没查到这一次具体是哪场比赛，出于剧情需要擅自安排在此处。（自传ch.4，p130-131）

* 在这场比赛中兰帕德因骨折被抬下场，直到被抬出去他都能听到球迷的欢呼和喝彩。自传里写到，他事后与几个当时在现场的朋友聚会，那些朋友向他承认了发出喝彩的是现场的一些西汉姆联球迷。此处为了剧情需要改成他自己在现场便意识到了这一事实，由此引发了第一层梦境的陷落。（自传ch.4，p132）


	4. Chapter 4

1998年，3月

这是一个糟糕的早晨，就像近来几乎每个比赛日的早晨一样。他好像做了梦，梦里混乱的情绪到此刻还困扰着他，睁开双眼的瞬间甚至无法分辨自己是否已经醒来。

窗外清脆的鸟鸣飞快地靠近又飞远，家人在外间模糊的谈话伴随着走动时细碎的摩擦地板的沙沙声，电视机像是开着，有一些似是而非的杂音断断续续地从门缝钻进来。各式各样的声音交织着涌入耳朵，兰帕德却只是不发出任何声响地坐在床边。外面的世界有多活泼，他就有多安静。他应该出去和家人聊聊天，帮帕特捶捶肩，而不是自己坐在屋子里胡思乱想。会让他们担心的，妈妈会看出来的，他想。

但是他没办法站起来。眩晕，恶心，兰帕德知道自己的脸色一定很不好看，如果这样走出去更会被看出来了。

这样糟糕的比赛日早晨是从什么时候开始的呢*？去年的这个时候他受伤下场，骨折让他不得不接受手术，然后休息了四个月，赛季报销——虽然本来也没几次出场。是从那之后吗，不仅想到那些羞辱和痛骂会让他难过，就连欢呼喝彩有时也会让他不自觉地瑟缩一下。还是从那天开始？布朗主席拿着那些小报和极端球迷的控诉信问哈里姨夫，和弗兰克·兰帕德的合同是不是因为“裙带关系”才达成——天啊，那一天过去有些日子了，但他现在想起来还是觉得有些恶心*。然后他开始无法自控地想象着自己的失误，也许他没停住球，也许他没把球传到那个最完美的位置，也许，从他脚下射出的球偏离了球门几英寸，厄普顿公园被那种声音淹没——球场上的年轻人就像巨浪下的小船，咬着牙勉力支撑，企图熬过这灭顶之灾。

这越来越成为一个问题了。比赛日的上午就像在等待丧钟敲响，兰帕德会静静地坐在房间一角，大脑被各种问题、各种声音和画面塞满。

又坐了一会儿，年轻人总算有力气可以站起来走出门外。他闪身进了浴室，打开水龙头，打算不管用什么办法，都要让自己的脸色看上去正常一些。他的妈妈已经为他承受了很多不该有的恶意，兰帕德最不想做的事就是再让她为自己担心。

帕特面色如常，看到兰帕德从浴室出来便笑着招呼儿子过去。温柔的母亲没有多说什么，只是像一周里的每一天一样忙碌着。

“今天还要去看比赛吗？”兰帕德一边收拾着餐桌一边问道。

“当然，是主场比赛不是吗？我会去的。”

他有时会希望妈妈干脆不要去，仅仅是站在那里对这个坚强隐忍的母亲也会是一种折磨——忍受着那些“球迷”对他的儿子做出不间断的、毫无意义的、恶毒的辱骂与诅咒。那帮家伙站在她附近，简直就是故意的骂给她听。可兰帕德又想，在看台上，至少还有家人在支持我。那就像垂在眼前的麻绳，他紧紧地攥住，艰难地向上攀爬着。

“今天我会首发。”

“噢，那真是太好了。这个赛季真好，出场稳定多了。看上去伤势彻底没有问题了。”帕特说起那次骨折还有些心有余悸，尽管那已经是一年前的事了。

兰帕德抿着嘴笑了笑，和母亲拥抱后，便拿起包赶往球场。

比赛还和往常一样，厄普顿公园的狂热足以点燃这个寒冷的春季，只不过对于兰帕德自己来说并不是什么愉快的感受罢了。当他跑到边线的时候，那些熟悉的声音又一次涌过来，“别听，别看”，他对自己说着，试图在脑海里把那些声音全部过滤。但就在那时，那片吵嚷中突然混进一句用力的呼喊。

“别听他们的！弗兰克·兰帕德！你踢得很好！”

像是一道惊雷击在海面上，兰帕德从隆隆巨响中准确地抓住了那一句。他想要回头去看，却实在顾不上，好不容易把球从边线上抢回来，他不得不把看台甩在身后。

奇怪的是，那之后球场好像安静了很多。兰帕德知道，那些人不会闭嘴，只是他自己突然从那一片纷乱中脱身而出了。

那声音有一点点熟悉的感觉，兰帕德不知道是不是错觉，但他觉得自己好像在什么地方听到过这个声音。

* * *

“嗨！弗兰克！”

兰帕德正背着包往外走，时间还早，他准备顺路去买些东西再回家。离他搬离父母家的日子越来越近，需要提前做些准备了。听到有人叫他便回过头去，那是一个身材高大的年轻人，正从他身后不远的地方向他走来。

“呃......你是......？”有一个名字就挂在嘴边，这张脸让他觉得十分熟悉，看着对方靠近，兰帕德下意识地后退了半步。

“约翰·特里，弗兰克，你可以叫我约翰。”那个大男孩儿见他神色有些犹豫，便直接介绍了自己。

“约翰·特里？是你......你现在不是在切尔西吗？”那种奇异的熟悉感又一次出现，这个场景，这段对话，好像在提醒兰帕德应该想起什么来。他不想再在这里过多停留了，隐隐约约有一种不妙的预感让他想要尽快抽身。

“对，那是我。很高兴你还记得我。”特里笑得十分友善，“毕竟我们好像都没有正式认识过。”

“没有吗？我们不是一起吃过一次饭吗？”兰帕德几乎没有多想地脱口而出，然后又紧紧闭上了嘴巴，他不知道自己怎么会说出这样一句话。他们什么时候一起吃过饭？站在对面的特里也显得有些吃惊。

兰帕德赶在他开口询问前急忙说道，“不好意思，好像是我记混了。嗯......你找我有什么事吗？”

特里沉默地看着他，那眼神让他想要躲避。兰帕德好像有些心虚似的，他不明白这段正常的对话怎么会搞得他心慌，好像从眼前这个年轻人出现开始，就有什么事情脱离了原本的轨道。

“其实......也没什么事，”比兰帕德还要高一些的年轻人说，“我只是想跟你说，你踢得很好，不要去理会那些家伙。”

“......啊，是你！”

兰帕德这次终于想起了那熟悉感——那时在看台上正是这个声音破开风浪直达耳畔。他毫无疑问是本地人，还曾经来过俱乐部，兰帕德想，他现在还是我们的球迷吗？

不是没有人在场下告诉过兰帕德他踢得不错或者他们很支持他——毕竟在本地，在他们的街区里，有许多西汉姆联的家族式支持者，就连兰帕德自己家也不外如是。他们平日里是友好邻居，真诚善良，但当身处厄普顿公园那样的环境里，想要有人真正站出来为他呐喊就像是天方夜谭了。

一点红色慢慢在兰帕德脸颊上晕染开，不论怎样，能得到那样的公开支持就让他凭空多了许多力量。年轻的西汉姆联球员有些不好意思的低下头，他能感觉到自己的脸有些发烫，简单的一句话怎么会让一个人的心情发生那么大的转变？

“谢谢你。我那时就听到了，真的很感谢你。”兰帕德想说“那对我很重要，谢谢你能那么做”，但那样好像又有点过火。

“我以为你是切尔西的球员？”

“我是，但我家一直是西汉姆联的忠实支持者。”特里有些腼腆地笑了笑，“我一直有在关注。你知道的，我也去过西汉姆联。”

“嗯，我听爸爸说起过。”

“一会儿有时间吗？我知道一家不错的餐厅......”

兰帕德很想直接同意，但之前就说好了今天会早些回家。没多久他就要搬出去自己住了，最后的几天他也想多陪陪母亲。

“那就这样......这是我的联系方式，”特里也没再追问，只是从口袋里掏出一张纸，在上面迅速地写下一排数字，“想要找我的话打这个电话就好了。”

兰帕德接过那张纸，捏在手里很薄，他不得不用上一些力以免它被风吹走。该走了，奇怪的是，尽管相识只有短短几分钟，对话只有短短几句，他却好像已经不想和对方就这么道别。年轻人把纸条塞进口袋，然后犹豫着挥了挥手。

* * *

回到家时已经不早了，兰帕德匆匆回屋把东西收拾妥当，换下的衣服一件一件放好，外套口袋里的纸条被他拿出来，小心翼翼地压在电话下面。

虽说是今天交到的朋友，而且对方先是在球场上站出来支持他，然后又主动在球场外面等他，对他亲近又友善，可要说到主动打电话联系，兰帕德又有些忐忑。他可不是那种胆小内向到放不开的性格，平日里也常常参加朋友们的聚会和游乐，可是今天遇到的年轻人却好像有什么地方不太一样。他在心里琢磨着，如果没有记错，特里应当小他两岁多，现在却比他要高上不少，看上去已经度过了会有些尴尬的少年抽条时期，肩膀舒展宽阔，胸膛挺拔厚实，只一眼就会觉得对方是个可靠的年轻人。

兰帕德出神地想着，手不自觉地捻着那张纸条。他很想给对方打个电话，告诉他今天在场上听到那声呼喊有多么令他振奋，告诉他自己有多感谢这样的支持和认可。或者是说一说别的也好，对方常来看比赛吗？是不是以前也曾这样在“群情激奋”的人群中大声呼喊过，只是那时他自己在球场上并没能听到？兰帕德摇了摇头，告诉自己别太得寸进尺了，这样的问题就别问了，还不如和对方聊聊彼此的足球生活，比如，在切尔西青训营的感觉怎么样？特里似乎还没有在一线队首秀的经历——

“弗兰克？”突然响起的敲门声吓了他一跳，帕特的询问让他意识到自己还在屋子里坐着。手上的纸条被他捏得有些发皱，兰帕德下意识地把它折叠起来，塞进电话和桌面间的缝隙，让那一排联系着他与对方的数字被仔细地遮掩住，然后站起来走出门外。回想起早上也是差不多的步骤，从坐在床边到站起身来，再到握住门把手，拉开，走到外面的世界里。他再次惊叹于自己心情的转变，早上的惶恐焦虑现在不知躲藏在哪个角落，可能在某个时间点会再次偷偷浮出表面，下个比赛日，或许吧。但现在，年轻人决定走出去和妈妈拥抱一下让她别担心，和爸爸讨论一下今天的发挥和进步，也许，再跟他们讲讲今天遇到的约翰·特里。

也许，也许，明天他会给对方打个电话。然后他们可以约定一个时间，去特里提到的“不错的餐厅”试一试。兰帕德按下心里的期待，这没什么特别的，只不过是和新认识的朋友聚餐聊天罢了。就是这样。

* * *

* 自传里提到有一段时间，比赛日的早晨会让他十分焦虑，甚至“不想离开家，因为我害怕去即将前往的地方”，哪怕在赛后离开球场时“胃里依然隐隐作痛”。这严重到引起了母亲帕特的担心，尽管她在几年后才告诉他。（自传ch.4，p126）

* 9798赛季，西汉姆联时任主席布朗（“诚实的好人，但他不懂足球”）受到沸沸扬扬的极端球迷言论影响，曾直白地指责教练哈里搞“裙带关系”，要求他“做出解释”。而在这之后，兰帕德提到“我对身边发生的一切更加敏感”。（自传ch.2，p60）


	5. Chapter 5

转过天来是个有些忙碌的休息日，因为晚上便是兰帕德家久违的家庭聚会。

年幼时兰帕德只需要跟着爸爸妈妈和姐姐到处走，并且尽量乖乖地不捣乱就好了，而现在，在这样的日子里他却需要承担起各种各样的工作，收拾屋子、采购、帮着妈妈和姐姐一起准备各类餐点，当然，还有永远没办法结束的闲聊——比赛日后被杂务与生活琐事填充的一天反而可以让他的心情无比放松，今天尤其如此。他几乎是期待着，又有些雀跃地等待着这一天的正式开始，好像浑身上下充满了使不完的力气。

几年前姐姐们便已经先他一步离开了这个从小依赖的家，很快就要轮到他自己了。但只是搬出去住，或是有了自己的小家庭——那让他们家庭聚会的规模越来越大了——他们之间的关系依然紧密。他们每一个人都懂得家人的重要性，也都在用自己的方式保护家人。

“除了我。”只是兰帕德有时会难免陷入这样的情绪。

他当然知道事实不是那样的，兰帕德家的每一个人都把家人放在心头，他也不例外。可在西汉姆联踢球这段日子，他数不清自己给家人带来了多少麻烦。妈妈不得不忍耐的嘲讽，姐姐愤而卷入的纷争*，当然还有爸爸、还有姨夫哈里因为他所遭受的指责——年轻人已经很努力，可在那样的时刻却依然觉得自己无能为力。

但今天他决定不让自己再去想那些。厄普顿公园球场也许不会为他有所改变，兰帕德最近会有这样的悲观预感，的确有这样的可能，说不定他永远没办法在这里得到他想要得到的尊重。但至少，昨天他得到了特里。准确地说是得到了特里的公开支持——一个关注西汉姆联的切尔西青年球员的公开支持。别往歪处想，他提醒着自己。

他已经把那段在球场上捕捉到的声音牢牢地锁在脑海里，那段画面也不断地反复播放——尽管兰帕德当时没有回头去看，但他能想象的出来。

这导致年轻人在这特别的一天里时不时的走神，这当然引起了姐姐的怀疑。至于老兰帕德和帕特，他们早在前一天晚上就已经听过儿子貌似淡定随意、实则语无伦次的叙述，接收到两个女儿投来的疑惑眼神便露出颇有些神秘的笑容。

兰帕德自己毫无察觉，他满脑子都是问题，今天是不是要拨出特里给他的电话号码，什么时间去打给他比较合适，晚餐后再打会不会有些太晚，打给他之后到底要说些什么......

“你真是够了！不要再露出这种思春少女一样的表情了！尤其是对着我！”娜塔莉愤怒地一把掐住弟弟的脸，另一只手把他微长的棕发揉成了鸟窝。他已经比姐姐高出不少了，但还是在这样的蹂躏下低下头来。

“弗兰克脑子里的神秘人物一定是和你长得很像！”厨房那边传来克莱尔的声音，和妈妈的笑声混做一团，“没想到我们的小弟是这种口味啊，真是没想到啊！”

“和我长得......这种口味怎么了？有什么不好吗！”

“什么跟什么，根本没有那样的事啊！”

娜塔莉和他的弟弟一起喊了出来，姐姐一边夸张地翻着白眼，一边憋不住地笑了起来，男孩儿看不到自己羞红的脸。

这种氛围一直持续到了晚餐中。刀叉交错与玻璃酒杯相碰的声音中，姐姐们已经把年轻人和“神秘人物”约翰·特里的相识问了个一清二楚，但这也没能让她们善意的调笑停下来。

“说真的，你要是早早自己交代了，我们也不会误解啊，”娜塔莉顿了顿，“你不仅没有直接说那是个男孩儿，而且还脸红了！看见了吗，就跟篮子里装的那个大苹果一个颜色！”

“说真的，我不觉得那能产生什么区别。”另一个姐姐，克莱尔，转过头来对他说，“别担心，弗兰克，不管你做怎样的决定，姐姐都会支持你的。”

“我一点儿都不想知道你说的决定到底是什么。”年龄最小的兰帕德冷静地回答道。

* * *

等到把姐姐们送走，再把家里重新收拾妥当，月亮都已经高高地挂起来了，在深蓝的幕布上散发着柔和的光。静谧的深夜没有一丝杂音，兰帕德扑在自己的床上，脑袋晕晕乎乎地歪在枕头上——他晚上也喝了一点酒，不多，但足够让他睡意朦胧了。电话机就在床边的小桌上，那下面压着一张折叠起来的纸条，年轻人伸出手去把它拿了出来，那张纸条已经有了不少褶皱，上面的一排数字被兰帕德默念得快要背下来了。他又去看那台电话机，刚刚娜塔莉和克莱尔说的话仿佛还在房间里回荡，她们先是嘲笑了他的扭捏，然后回归“正常”地恭喜他，最后克莱尔有些担心地说，“希望那个男孩儿别惹上什么麻烦，那些混蛋可不会管那么多......”

“怕什么，他们要是敢找事，该怎么对付就怎么对付回去！”娜塔莉最后这样安慰道。

电话听筒不知何时被他握在了手里，兰帕德从床上艰难地撑起身子，“就只是，谢谢他，提醒他多加小心，然后说晚安.......”迷迷糊糊地念叨着，他终于拨出了那串号码。

几乎是立刻就接通了，就好像对方一直守候在电话旁一样。他听到话筒里传出的声音，柔和朦胧得像窗外的月光，叫出“弗兰克”时却让他像过电一样浑身颤抖了一下。

然后的事情兰帕德记不清了——别笑话他，至少他拨对了数字！他只记得自己对着话筒唠唠叨叨说了很多他不记得的话，第二天早上醒来时听筒还紧紧攥在手里，枕头上有一片奇怪的水洇过的痕迹。

“是口水。”兰帕德心虚地把枕头翻了个面。

他试着拿起听筒放在耳边，里面“嘟，嘟”的声音像是在嘲笑他的妄想，再不抓紧起床可赶不上在训练开始前的跑圈了。

* * *

兰帕德加训结束离开球场的时候已经很晚了。他裹紧了外套，背着训练包往停车场走，却意料之外地看到了一个有些熟悉的身影。是特里，正靠在门口不远的那棵树下。难道是在等我吗？他这么想着，小跑了两步赶过去。

训练包的包带勒得肩膀有点难受，加训之后感觉体力也消耗得差不多了，兰帕德站在特里面前时不是自己的最佳状态，不过他还是整理了一下外套的衣领，又把训练包往上背了背。特里只是笑弯了眼睛看着他。

“今天没有训练吗？在这儿做什么呢？”

“在等你啊。”特里说完就笑了，露出洁白的牙齿，“你加训到这么晚，都快够我回个家再过来了。”

兰帕德不好意思地挠挠头，莫名其妙地有一种他放了对方鸽子的感觉。“不好意思啊......你在这儿等我，有事吗？”

“有事啊。”特里的嘴角慢慢放了下来，“你昨晚给我打了电话。”

“啊！”兰帕德又想起了早晨枕头上留下的布料被湿润过的痕迹，“呃......我昨晚，那个，家庭聚会喝了两杯，可能有点迷糊，那么晚了打扰你真是不好意思......希望我没说什么奇怪的话。”

“没有说什么奇怪的话，”特里用那双巧克力色的眼睛看着他，兰帕德却有些不敢回应，“只是反复感谢我、反复叮嘱我要注意安全、反复警告我不要为你强出头给自己惹上麻烦。”

被特里这么一说真的像是很奇怪的话——兰帕德更加不好意思了。他想象不出来喝醉了的自己一边抓着听筒念念叨叨地说话打扰人家休息，一边在自己的枕头上留下那些印记——对方在话筒那边一定听出来了，谢谢他给自己留了面子没有讲出口。

“然后你那边就没声音了，我猜你是拿着话筒睡着了。”特里又笑了起来，“我只是有点担心，因为那时你听上去心情不是很好。所以我才跑过来看看。”

兰帕德终于勉强自己抬起了头，“被你这样关心让我感觉好像是我小你两岁，而不是反过来......这也太难为情了。我发誓我平时真的不是这么不稳重的人。”

特里好像噎了一下，笑容有些僵在嘴角，眨了眨眼才说道，“没有的事。听到你关心我我也很开心。别担心，就算他们真的来挑衅，我也有办法。向我喜欢的球员表达支持对我而言并不会有什么压力。”

“话虽如此，我也不希望你因为我和他们发生什么冲突......”兰帕德越说越慢，直到话尾消失在风里。他愣愣地看着特里后背的方向，好像那边有什么热闹吸引了他的注意力。

特里好奇地扭过头去，不远处的人行道上是一对儿母子在逐渐走远，他看了半天也没看出什么名堂，只好再回过头来看着兰帕德。兰帕德还在发呆，眉头微微皱起，眼睛里像是有片厚重的雨云，在越来越暗的天色映衬下更是深沉得辨不清颜色。

时间实在太晚，两人终于决定把其他想说的话留到电话里或下次见面，兰帕德坚持要送对方回家，特里则百般推脱，只说自己到家后会联系他。后来兰帕德躺在床上准备休息时接到了电话——他才不是强撑着不睡等着电话铃响——这一次他很清醒地和对方道了晚安。

* * *

* 姐姐“娜塔莉非常好斗”，当兰帕德“在西汉姆联遭到中伤时，她卷入了纷争，不只是和球迷。”（自传ch.1，p27）


	6. Chapter 6

那天之后连着两天，兰帕德没有再在训练结束时遇到特里。走出训练基地大门的时候，他总是忍不住往那棵树的方向看，像是希望那里会出现一个高大的身影。费迪南德看看他又看看那棵树，忍不住问他是被哪来的神秘女人放了鸽子吗，准备什么时候给大家介绍认识一下，兰帕德只能赶紧把视线收回来，“没有，只是不小心愣神了而已”，这样回答道。

好吧，他大概没资格抱怨什么，人家也要训练和比赛，哪儿有时间天天跑到这里来。何况他们又不是什么热恋中的情侣，天天都要特意见面。兰帕德撇撇嘴，却又忍不住觉得有点空落落的。

——然后连着两天在电话里和对方互道晚安。

交到了要好的朋友时就是这样的，兰帕德很笃定地想。

两人在电话里聊的大多还是足球——毕竟是两个足球运动员，这真是再正常不过了，他们的生活就是足球、足球和足球。队友的趣事，教练发了脾气，食堂的菜品实在是无趣，或者是自己今天结束训练后又加练了射门，基地附近可能搬来了新的邻居，早上跑圈时听到了平常没有听过的鸟叫声，絮絮叨叨、无穷无尽的话题。他们聊了太久，以至于沉入梦乡的时候兰帕德还觉得对方轻柔磁性的声音萦绕在耳边，一直伴随他直到睁开双眼。

没有比赛的生活平静得像兰帕德那辆车子的油箱，每天开着它往返于家和基地之间，油量一天一天均匀地减少，仪表盘上的标识一格一格平稳地下降。他毫无察觉，直到亮起红灯——兰帕德才意识到，明天又是比赛日了。

阵型，战术，跑位，名单，到结束训练时，兰帕德发现自己又回到了那种状态——他开始希望时间过得越慢越好，最好明天永远不要到来。时间越往前走，他越觉得自己的胃在沉甸甸地往下坠，训练场草地的味道让他想起倒在球场上时骨头断裂的痛苦，更衣室的吵嚷与嬉笑让他想起那些向他掷来的恶意。今天没有办法再加训了，兰帕德只想把自己收拾干净以后赶紧离开这里。

从门口走到停车场的一小段路，兰帕德几乎是像逃避什么人的追踪一样赶过去的，他特意不去看那个年轻人站过的地方。对方今天也没有来，兰帕德心里知道，但仍然下意识地躲避着那可能出现的身影。他只是觉得特里不会想要看到自己喜欢的球员在比赛的前一天就开始焦虑逃避的懦弱样子。

但他最终还是像前几天一样坐在床上等着电话铃声响起，就像是在等裁判口中的终场哨响。

再等五分钟，就五分钟，如果还没打来，就换我打过去，他这么想着。等到五分钟过去，他又开始盯着墙壁上的挂钟，再等十分钟，就十分钟，如果还没打来，我就去睡觉，不等了。

分针缓慢地向前爬，兰帕德盯得眼睛酸痛想要流泪。父母已经睡下了，只剩下他还躲在自己的房间里等待。“难道我们是约好了每天晚上都要打电话说晚安吗？”他嘲笑自己的空想，可又忍不住继续五分钟、十分钟地等下去。

他甚至有些搞不清楚自己究竟在等什么，难道一直不睡，电话铃就会响吗？还是一直不睡，比赛日就不会到来？

就在他第不知道多少次决定放弃的时候，那段吵闹又欢快的铃声终于响起了——只来得及响了一声，就被他一把抓起了电话听筒。把听筒贴到耳边时，兰帕德才发现自己的心跳有多快。

“晚上好，弗兰克。”对方说道。

“晚上好，约翰。”冷静，冷静，兰帕德在心里重复着，另一只手却攥着薄薄的床单，在那块儿布料上留下皱起的抓痕。

“你今天没有加训诶，”特里像是没听出什么异样，“我有去基地找你，不过他们说你早就走了。我还以为赛前你会加训个射门之类的呢。”就像你在切尔西时做的那样，特里想。

天啊，什么都好，除了这个，兰帕德真的不想谈这个话题。他要怎么貌似轻松、浑然不在意地告诉对方自己今天不想加训？

“弗兰克？”

快说点儿什么，随便编个理由，就说自己身体不舒服也好。尽管在心里这么催促自己，可兰帕德的嘴就像发条卸了力一样，怎么也动不了。

“.......弗兰克，你还好吗？”特里那轻松愉快的调笑语气终于沉了下来。

不太好，兰帕德很想这么回答他，却又无法说出口。这张嘴到底有什么用，如果它无法表达我的心中所想？他听到听筒里传来有些不稳的粗重呼吸，也许是心跳的声音太过震耳，让他到现在才发觉那是他自己的喉咙中吐出的求救。

“没事，我只是......白天训练可能——”

“你要准备休息了吗？”兰帕德还没来得及把蹩脚的借口说出来，特里就打断了他吞吞吐吐的句子。拿着话筒的年轻人愣住了，还没反应过来话题的转变。

“昨天在电话里说到的那个小公园，你还记得吗？就是你以前经常自己去训练的那个地方，”特里说，“在你父母家对面不远处，这里有一个电话亭......弗兰克？”

兰帕德突然意识到对方在说什么。他匆匆甩下一句“我马上就到”——这会儿倒是很顺利地就说出来了——然后抓起钥匙，披上一件外套，用最快的速度、最轻的脚步窜出了家门。伦敦的夜晚并没有什么春天的感觉，相比之下连春寒料峭听上去都显得很温柔，兰帕德穿梭在湿润的寒风里，向着电话亭边那个高大的身影冲过去。

一直跑到跟前，才堪堪刹住了脚步，以免真的冲进对方怀里——这又不是在球场上，特里助攻兰帕德进球，两人激情庆祝什么的。他们从未同队，这样的想象未免太过虚假了。

他们选择在公园的长椅上坐下，肩膀轻轻贴在一起，就好像是这长椅上的空间太狭窄了一样。兰帕德猛烈而躁动的心跳慢慢地平复了下来，他把两只手垂在大腿中间，小心地紧握在一起，右手大拇指压着左手大拇指，无意识地安抚着自己。他很少在夜晚来到这个公园，这里和白天有着很不一样的感觉。平日被过往人群所遮掩住的泥土与青草的气味苦涩而清晰，昏暗的路灯平静地洒在草地上，两个青年球员在比赛日的前一天这样彼此陪伴，是兰帕德没有过的体验。奇妙的是，上一个比赛日时，他还把对方当成支持自己的球迷，而现在——即便是他在队里的好友，也不会在此刻出现在这里，不会和他肩并着肩坐在深夜的公园长椅上呼吸被月光渲染过的空气。

“怎么突然来找我？”

“如果我说，我只是夜跑路过这里——”

“我会相信的。”兰帕德偏过头去看了看对方身上穿的牛仔裤和夹克，抿着嘴偷偷笑了笑。

“好吧，那我还是实话实说吧，我就是来找你的。”特里随意地往后一靠，手臂搭在了兰帕德身后的椅背上，“你明天是要去客场比赛吧？我恐怕没办法去看了。”

兰帕德沉默了一下，他当然知道，对方也要训练，也有自己的比赛。他不能把特里当成自己的救命稻草——尤其是考虑到他们其实才认识不到一周。

很久都没有人说话，也没有人从长椅上站起来。他们只是安静地坐在一起，像一组雕像，直到兰帕德感觉脚尖有点发木。一动不动地坐在这里实在有点冷，全身上下好像只有后背，因为倚在了特里伸展开的手臂上，有那么一点温暖的感觉。他抖了抖脚尖，思绪不由自主地滑向足球。这里是他从前自己训练的地方，正式在一线队落定以后反倒很少再来了，现在一切看上去都没有什么变化，那片空地，那个花坛，那两棵挨在一起的树。兰帕德还记得自己意外地得到第一次在一线队首发的机会时，正是在这里独自训练。

“为什么是在这里？难道不是在训练基地吗？”特里突然问道，兰帕德才发现自己不小心念叨了出来。

“那是个意外，前辈突然受伤，我正在这儿自己练习冲刺，突然接到电话让我去准备首发出场。”兰帕德现在还能清晰地回想起那一天，原来已经是两年前的事了。

“哇哦，那感觉一定不赖，像是个突然降临的惊喜。”

“也许吧，我还记得那时的忐忑，放下电话以后我一直在想，刚才练习的冲刺跑会不会有些练过头了？会不会影响一会儿的比赛状态？”兰帕德眼神有些放空，“我很担心，但还是很激动。尽管那时已经*......但那毕竟是我第一次在一线队首发，感觉真的很特别。”

特里抓住了那句未尽的转折，但他咽下了询问。他心里有太多问题想要问出口了，此时却只是默默地揽着兰帕德的肩膀。

之后他们又聊了很多，那场比赛他错过了一个得分机会后的难过，为西汉姆联取得第一个进球时跳的疯狂舞蹈，特里则说起了切尔西青训营里的故事。他本想唱给兰帕德听，那些在斯坦福桥球场里唱起的独一无二的歌，但最后特里决定这也许还有些太早了。

他们从公园溜溜达达走到了兰帕德的家门口，再怎么不舍也该在此处分别了。“也许你听不到，”特里顿了一下才说道，“但是我会在伦敦给你加油的。”

一个愿意在倾盆大雨般砸下来的谩骂声中为他挺身而出的人，兰帕德无法再奢求更多了，这是他在西汉姆联那熙熙攘攘却又让人倍感孤独的看台上所能得到的最好的支持了。终于有一次，他想到那片人海，觉得自己不再是孤身一人。

他最后回过头看着特里的眼睛，“我知道，我已经听到了”，他们离得好近，近到兰帕德可以看到对方瞳孔中的自己。他感觉自己像是个肥皂剧里对恋人依依不舍的少年，明明只要回到家里就有舒适的被窝在等着他了，却还贪恋着对方手指上的一点温暖。

当他蹑手蹑脚地回到自己的小屋里，把被他随手丢在床上的听筒轻轻放回去，再换好衣服裹上被子，那种隐约的触感依然没有散去。藏在被子底下的手悄悄地蜷了起来，把指尖、掌心和遗留的温度一起裹在里面。

他很快就睡着了。

* * *

* 9596赛季联赛杯首回合在主场迎战斯托克港，约翰·莫库尔在比赛日上午受伤，兰帕德在父母家对面的小公园里独自进行热身训练时接到了电话通知他赶去球场准备首发出场。（自传ch2，p56~57）

* 自传中提到他开始受到球迷的批评，“在我首秀之后的几场比赛中已经有迹象了，我听到了球迷辱骂我”。（自传ch.2，p57）


	7. Chapter 7

兰帕德再听到特里的声音时已经是比赛结束后的晚上了，再见到对方则是比赛的转天。

西汉姆联艰难地拿下了这一场，依靠一粒终场前的绝杀球。这样的胜利来得辛苦却也足够提振士气。球员向看台上远赴客场的球迷们挥手致意，球场的一角有人在兴奋地唱着队歌。兰帕德和他的队友们站在一起，队长站在最前面，费迪南德则挤在他旁边，修长的手臂抱着他的肩膀。年轻人们边唱边笑，向随队征战的球迷们挥舞着他们的球衣。

一切好像回到小时候，回到西汉姆联对兰帕德来说仅仅意味着单纯的快乐、忠诚与梦想的时候。年幼的他披着西汉姆联紫红色的旗帜，跟着家人站在场边呐喊助威，梦想着自己有一天成为踏上这草皮的一员——就像现在在看台上的那个男孩儿一样。那个男孩儿，最多不超过14岁，也许他是和自己的父亲一起来的，此时正兴奋得满脸通红，在座位上拼命举起手臂摇晃。

兰帕德记得他。

怎么可能不记得呢。之前兰帕德还没什么首发机会时，几乎每次从替补席上站起身，都能听到头顶上对他发出的愤怒的、全情投入的、撕心裂肺的“嚎叫”——那很明显是个处于变声期的男孩儿。兰帕德曾经实在忍受不了地回头去看，视他为眼中钉肉中刺的男孩儿每次都坐在休息区上面的位置，俯视着盯住他就像盯着一张被判了零分的试卷。但那通常是在主场，没想到今天在这里也会看到他。

那个男孩儿，兰帕德回想起上次见到他，那是几天前在训练基地的门外，兰帕德看到他和他的母亲——噢，他的母亲，那个总是对他很和蔼很热情的银行柜员*——一起从另一边的人行道上走过。就像任何一个普通家庭里的普通男孩儿，丝毫看不出在看台上咒骂时的狰狞。这让他忍不住想，也许每个攻击他的人都是这样，只是想把那些肮脏的情绪不管不顾地扔在他身上，好让自己清爽地转身离开。看到那对母子的时候兰帕德正和特里站在一起说话，他还记得自己那时在特里面前话说到一半就走了神，回过神来时对方正疑惑地盯着他看。那种感觉很矛盾，他想要向特里倾诉自己的苦闷，将那些难以告诉家人的委屈向他坦白，却也想在对方面前表现得更坚强。

“弗兰克？”西汉姆联的球员们开始陆续离场前往更衣室了，费迪南德的手臂还挂在兰帕德肩头，高个子后卫发现自己的好友还在呆呆地出神，这情况最近发生过几次了，越发引起了费迪南德的怀疑。他怀疑对方在等一个神秘女人的出现——从训练基地的门口一直等到这个客场——可怜的弗兰克，一定是被不知道哪儿来的女人放了鸽子，却还在这儿苦苦寻找对方的身影，费迪南德想。

“弗兰克——”他干脆摇了摇兰帕德的肩膀，成功把对方叫回地球，“到底是谁？竟然这么晾着你——”

“快走吧！教练该急了，我可不想和你一起被骂。”兰帕德回过神来，不等费迪南德说完就从对方的胳膊底下逃脱出去，迅速跑出了场外，留下他的好友满脸狐疑地跟在后面。

离开球场的兰帕德很快便把那些烦恼抛在脑后——这次他总算不会在赛后仍然感到胃痛了。因为很快就是他和特里约定的日子，他们要去特里之前提到过的“不错的餐厅”庆祝一下这场胜利。

* * *

那是一条商业街，路的两旁散落着不少餐厅，兰帕德把车停在了附近，和特里一起走了过去。他还从没来过这里，西伦敦对他来说很是陌生。但越往里走，越有一种奇怪的感觉，就好像他曾到过这条街巷，见过这片场景。这越来越像是一场故地重游，而特里介绍的这家斯卡里尼餐厅比其他的街道角落更让他感觉熟悉。这是一家意大利餐厅，除了它是特里倾情推荐的餐厅外看上去并没什么特别的。兰帕德拿着菜单愣神，他隐隐约约觉得这张菜单有些古怪，有几个菜样在他翻开的瞬间就从脑海里出现，可仔细找去却一无所获。

特里正用那种疑惑而探究的眼神看着他。事实上，这不是他们认识以来的第一次，甚至也不是今天的第一次。兰帕德能感觉到，对方总在思考着什么，说出的话也常常带着犹豫再三的味道。这有些奇怪，可自己又何尝不是呢？他甚至怀疑特里正是感受到了自己态度上的可疑之处才会如此。

兰帕德的可疑之处，包括但不限于说话时突如其来的吞吞吐吐，面对对方直白的赞扬时露出的羞赧和雀跃，还有那些总是想触摸对方的小动作——兰帕德的小臂悄悄从餐桌上挪了下去，搭在自己的大腿上，手指下意识地蜷了起来，就像那上面还有对方的温度一样。

“......兰克？弗兰克？”

兰帕德又一次从自己的神游天外中惊醒。对面的特里投来了担忧的目光，这更让他有些不自在，似乎他总是在这个年轻人面前表现出自己软弱又笨拙的一面。他们相识不久，特里便已经得到他全部的信任，兰帕德全心全意地相信着对方，这对他来说并不是如看上去那般容易的事。特里对他的保护，对他的支持，对他的理解，让兰帕德感觉他们仿佛已是多年的好友。短短几日，他就已经无法想象不认识特里的人生会是怎样。

兰帕德需要特里。在此之前他曾以为自己已经不再像过去那样渴望球迷对他的认可与尊重——他承认了，也许不是所有东西都可以通过努力来获得。但直到最近，直到特里突然出现在他的面前，他又一次回想起那种渴望。

餐厅的环境很舒适，既不吵嚷，也不过分安静，刚刚好可以让两个年轻球员坐在角落里闲聊。这里没有认识他们的人，没有人会前来打扰。直到目前为止，一切都和特里预想的一样。他看得出来，兰帕德打量四周的目光带着一股隐约的不安，肩膀有些僵硬，连手臂也藏在桌下——天知道特里有多想抓住他下意识躲藏起来的手腕，但也只能虚握了一下拳。他祝贺对方比赛得胜，又互相交流了一下关于场上发挥的想法，如果不去想球队到底是哪一支这种问题，这样的对话其实和他们的现实已经是如此贴近。

特里甚至有些恍惚，难道他们不是正坐在他们最爱的餐厅里，小小餐桌下膝盖碰着膝盖，在一场胜利后轻松地闲聊、交流自己对比赛的想法吗？这个场景对他而言是如此熟悉，以至于更加让他想念起现实世界里他和这位好友的相聚。

一顿庆祝宴稀里糊涂地结束了，两个人各自掩藏着自己的忧虑，在话题周围默契地打转。特里几次想要提起切尔西，当然不是青训营，而是聊一聊那个真正的、现实里的、是他们二人共同归属的切尔西。但他最后也没能提起那份勇气，特里还记得在第一层梦境时发生的事——就算再在这里多磨几天，他也绝对不想再亲自伤害他的好友一次。

就按照计划来，这一次，无论如何也要让他得偿所愿。特里咬着牙想，为跟在他身后的兰帕德推开了门。

回程的路和来时没什么不同，他们一路往停车的地方溜达过去，有一搭没一搭地低声说着话。特里的手臂自然地搭着兰帕德的肩膀，两个年轻人紧紧靠在一起，从扑面而来的萧索寒风中穿过。直到路过一个巷口，从身侧的黑暗处突然传来几声嗤笑。起初他们还没有在意，只想着赶快回到车上去，人体的体温抵挡不了多久这种阴冷，哪怕他们依靠着对方也一样。

“弗兰克·兰帕德。”那个粗粝的声音说。

兰帕德倏的一下止住了脚步，带得特里也停了下来，用疑惑的目光看了过去。

叫出兰帕德名字的并不是什么熟人或朋友，至少特里并不认识对方。

特里又转过头来看他身边的好友，对方像是被冻住了一样僵立在那里。

“你爸和你姨夫知道你在外面做这种事吗？”那个人的脸藏在阴影里，说出来的话有些大着舌头听不太清楚，“这小子是谁？别的什么球队的垃圾吗？”

兰帕德只觉得一股冷风直穿心脏，垫在特里手臂下的肩膀也无法从那里汲取更多的热量。他并不熟悉这个声音，也不知道对方是谁，但在听到的一瞬间，那种像被扼住了喉咙的恐惧感就将他压得无法动弹。他好像知道对方要说什么，心里不断催促着自己快点离开，可就是无法挪动双腿。这感觉像极了比赛日的清晨。

特里没有做声，但他也没有将手臂放回身侧，反而更用力地揽住了兰帕德的肩膀，手指紧紧按在他的手臂上。

“怎么，不敢说话了？”那个人还在念念叨叨说个没完，“哼......真不知道你这种......废物......怎么也能进首发？废物就算了，还是个喜欢搞男人屁股......不，不不不，你？你肯定是被搞的那个，你个娘炮。”

特里下意识地往前迈了出去，他想把这个隐藏在阴暗角落里的男人揪出来看一看，却被兰帕德拽着衣服打断了。对方呼出的白气模糊了他的视线，特里只能看到兰帕德微张的嘴唇，好像对方想说什么却失去了声音。

“我们走吧。”兰帕德终于说，自顾自地便要转身离开。特里赶在对方离开他的手臂范围前追了上去。虽然他很想继续刚才没做完的事，让那个混蛋闭上嘴，或者向他的好友道歉。但那显然是个醉鬼，纠缠下去也可能会出现意料之外的波折。

“弗兰克.......”

“废物......废物！你以为我们......不知道吗！你，你跟一个切尔西的搞上了，还以为球迷不知道！”那人看他们要走，反而更加张狂地骂道，“这么喜欢被人搞就滚去那边啊！有人能看上你我们都替你高兴——”

兰帕德越走越快，他希望特里没听到那些话，但他也知道那是不可能的——兰帕德自己都听得清清楚楚，他身边的人又怎会没听到？他心中气血翻涌，从脸颊到耳根涨得通红。

那些言语像是被随手推倒的垃圾桶，坦然地露出里面的脏污。他不想让特里听到这些，尽管他们的相识就起源于对方在一片谩骂声中的挺身而出，特里当然不会因为球迷这样的辱骂而看低他。但这已经将对方牵扯进来——兰帕德的担忧仿佛正在变成现实，他的家人朋友会因他受伤，而他只能一边默默祈求着对方对他的支持，一边希望对方干脆就此离开以免受到伤害。

* * *

* 自传中提到这位银行柜员母亲和她那每次都坐在替补席上方位置对兰帕德进行无休止辱骂的儿子。母亲和蔼善良，每次见到兰帕德都对他十分友善，甚至有一次母亲和儿子在街区遇到了兰帕德还打了招呼寒暄了一下。兰帕德提到有时想问一问她知不知道她的儿子对他的辱骂，但最终没有开口。(自传p109)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐！

直到转天早上，兰帕德还在为前一天晚间的遭遇惴惴不安。他极力掩饰着这种焦躁又恍惚的心情，老兰帕德和帕特如果看出来了，也并没有对他说什么。

训练更是煎熬。时钟每多前进一刻，他便更加煎熬一分。费迪南德几次想在休息的间隙堵住他，但都被兰帕德靠着对他的熟悉溜走了。他知道好友的担心，但他要怎么说呢？他有什么焦虑不安的理由呢？

这本来是件很单纯的事，和最近相识的朋友出去吃顿饭，路上遭遇了球迷的辱骂——当然，球迷的辱骂对他来说如同家常便饭，实在没什么可稀奇的。

可兰帕德每每想到对方知道特里的身份就感到有些头晕目眩——那本不应该让他如此紧张，西汉姆联与切尔西并非死敌关系，何况特里只是个还没在一线队首秀过的青训球员罢了。一旦与兰帕德扯上关系，就立刻连累特里也变成了他们眼中的“垃圾”。

被那个球迷叫破时，兰帕德只想远远地逃走。那些故意羞辱他的话在他听来是揭露真相的指责与事出有因的嫌恶。'我真的是那样想约翰的吗？'年轻的西汉姆联球员没办法甩脱这个已经扎根在他脑海中的念头，也不敢去揣测另一个当事人——他的好友——听见那些羞辱之后的想法。

这种情绪一直持续到更晚的时间。这一次，费迪南德甚至坚持同兰帕德一同离开训练基地，朋友最近反常的表现终于让他难以再装傻充愣下去。兰帕德仍然用“比赛之后有点累”和“对接下来的比赛感到有些紧张”来搪塞，费迪南德脸上有些失望的表情让他更加愧疚。他记得在青训营时他们无话不谈的亲密，可现在在西汉姆联，那种轻松的信任与快乐对他来说却很难再找回来。

* * *

兰帕德最终在焦虑与忐忑中等到了特里晚间的电话。父母早已经睡了，因此他用最快的速度，在第一声铃响浮现在空气中的瞬间便把听筒拿了起来。这几乎成了惯例，尽管老兰帕德和帕特知道特里的存在，但他却下意识地不想让他们知道这几乎发生在每晚的通话。

“晚上好，弗兰克。”

“晚上好，约翰。”兰帕德倚靠在床头，给自己找了个舒服一点的姿势。电话线路把对方的声音磨得更加朦胧，他不得不把听筒紧紧贴在耳边，生怕错过某个字句。

他们照例从今天的琐碎杂事聊起，兰帕德没说几句就没了下文(谁让他一整天都心神恍惚），电话听筒里的沉默让特里也有些紧张。年轻人不知道他的好友是不是还在为昨天的遭遇感到难过。

'这还用怀疑吗？弗兰克肯定难过坏了，'特里责备自己，'早知这样就不要昨天带他去斯卡里尼......这样让他当面被球迷辱骂，不是把他推得更远了吗？'

特里只想实现他的好友的愿望——好让他心甘情愿地、心满意足地回到现实。本以为当这个目标确定了，实现起来便不会有多困难——毕竟，在他看来弗兰克当然值得球迷的喜爱和认可。就算西汉姆联的球迷通通都是有眼无珠的笨蛋，但至少特里自己还可以亲自来完成这个任务。

可是经历了昨天的遭遇，目睹了球迷对兰帕德无端的羞辱与指责——他简直不敢回想好友眼圈通红却不落泪的样子——特里开始担心自己能否真的实现兰帕德的愿望。

他做的似乎总是不够，远远不够。

“我......”兰帕德嗫嚅着，理智催促着他说出口，“我想为......昨天的事向你道歉。”

特里愣住了，甚至不知道应该怎样回答。

“对不起，约翰，”兰帕德这次没有停顿，“给你惹了麻烦，我真的很抱歉。”

“你在说什么啊，弗兰克，为什么要道歉？你做错了什么呢？”

“那些球迷......他们只是冲我来的，你是完全无辜的，是我把你扯了进来......”

“你也是无辜的啊！”特里终于听不下去了，直接打断了对方的自责，“他们根本不应该那么辱骂你！那算什么？拿你当靶子随便开枪吗？你做错了什么呢？努力训练、上场、为球队带来胜利吗？”

特里还想继续说下去，却突然住了嘴。从第一层坠落时的场景令他记忆犹新，那种被梦境漩涡卷入的撕裂感与下坠感，发现自己对好友的理解大错特错时的自责，让他突然意识到这段对话滑落的方向。这个方向很不妙，特里出了一身冷汗，他不想再重蹈覆辙了。因此饶是他有再多愤怒，也死死咬住了牙没有再说下去。

兰帕德也没有说话，听筒里彼此交换的沉默愈发浓重。

“他们会知道的。弗兰克，你不要担心，你的努力会被看到的，到那时他们会发现自己曾经做了怎样的蠢事。”

“我不知道......我以前也这样想，但是......”兰帕德握着话筒愣愣地出神，“如果他们一直不会呢，我可能永远都做不到......”

特里再一次沉默了，他想说的话在舌尖打转。现实里他的好友并非是这样会向他袒露“软弱”的人，2001年的兰帕德总是表现得很冷静也很自信（除了导致这一切发生的那场比赛），他在梦境里慢慢习惯了这个更加内敛也更加敏感的兰帕德，却也因此在面临有关对方的选择时更加犹豫。

但犹豫的时间越久，话筒里传来的夹杂着细微电流声的呼吸便越让他感到难过。他现在必须说些什么。

“那就是他们蠢到家了，根本无可救药了！就算那样，那也不是你的错！要知道，在切尔西——”特里又一次突然闭上了嘴，切尔西这个名字就像是有自己的意志一样，一定要从他的嘴里蹦出来才行。

“切尔西？”

'深呼吸，先冷静下来，'特里尝试着绕开“球迷”这个只会让对方痛苦、让自己失去冷静的话题，“嗯，切尔西......我是想说，要是......要是我们可以一起在切尔西踢球就好了。”

“切尔西？！”话题的突然转变让兰帕德愣住了，“为什么是切尔西......不对，我没有想转会......等等，要转也是你来西汉姆联才对吧！”

“哈哈哈，要我说当然是你来切尔西——”

* * *

_“——你和我会是最好的搭档，我们要成为伦敦最好的球队，然后去征服英格兰......”那是特里的声音，紧紧地贴着他的耳廓。_

_他的后背靠着特里的胸膛，两件薄薄的球衣无法阻挡他清晰地感受对方的心跳。那种规律的震动占据了这一片小小的世界，甚至让兰帕德觉得自己的心跳也被对方所掌控——与外面嘈杂又开阔的球场不同，他们处在同一个频率下。兰帕德想要转过身去看看对方脸上的表情，却被那两条手臂牢牢地锁着，他被环绕在对方的怀里，炙热的呼吸打在他的耳尖上。_

_球场已经淹没在蓝色海洋中，礼花弹里喷出的斑斓颜色从空中落下，让这个本就已经足够美妙的画面显得更加梦幻。大家都围在那个奖杯旁边，兰帕德刚刚已经举起过这个银光闪闪的大家伙了，它就像他想象中的那样美。而远处球迷正在唱着用他们的名字编写的赞歌，这一切都发生得那么自然，那么真实——_

_就像这个吻一样。_

_那只是一个轻轻贴上颈侧的吻，兰帕德却忍不住浑身战栗，他不自觉地扬起脖子，让对方更多地侵入他的空间。特里毛茸茸的发梢从他的脸颊上抚过，湿热的嘴唇从颈侧一点一点地向上转移，在他的耳垂下方留下痕迹，又沿着下颌线细密地吻下去。_

_兰帕德终于在年轻人的怀中转过了身，胸膛贴着胸膛，额头顶着额头，对方蜜糖一样的眼睛直视着他，然后将这最后一点空隙填满。没有人在看他们，也许有一两声起哄的口哨，很快便融在他们的亲吻中。兰帕德不知道他们这样吻了多久，甚至也不知道他们是什么时候离开了球场。_

_但至少，他认识现在身后这辆车，他曾每天开着它往返训练基地，他认识这车里的每一个摆件和细节。因此，当特里把他压在车门上时，他手忙脚乱地开了锁，拉扯着压在他身上的人一起跌进去。两人身上和头发上甚至还挂着几片亮闪闪的礼花碎片，兰帕德用自己的手指梳理过去，让它们像在球场上那样缓缓掉落。然后他们又在亲吻，车内狭小的空间被燥热的空气挤满，特里的手按在他的腰侧，掌心的温度烧得他想要直接融化在对方的身下。_

_这里很安静，也许是太晚了，球迷和媒体都已经离开，只有他们还在享受无人打扰的亲密。这并不令人意外，他们并非第一次分享宁静夜晚的独处。但以往这种独处并不包括黏黏糊糊无法分开的亲吻和急切又没什么章法的抚摸，兰帕德并没把这种特别的变化放在心上，只是愈加沉溺于压在他身上的人带给他的温暖。一层一层的衣物都是拦在他们之间的阻碍，他一边揽着特里的后颈想要得到更多的亲吻，一边手忙脚乱地试图扒掉两个人的衣服。特里稍稍撑起身子，一侧膝盖跪在车座边缘，兰帕德知道自己的脸颊和头发被他弄得乱糟糟，但对方也没好到哪里去。_

_周围还是那么安静，只有他们急促的呼吸声可以被捕捉到。兰帕德不知道为什么一切突然停了下来，特里背着车外路灯的光，这让他没法看清年轻人脸上的表情。_

* * *

兰帕德猛地从床上坐了起来。这是他的房间，虽然不大，但也远比他的车子后座宽敞多了。窗外路灯的光从窗帘的接缝里投进屋子，像是一道可以穿梭时空的裂缝，横在这片黑暗的空间里。

现在他意识到了，刚刚的一切只是一个梦。梦里有冠军奖杯和球迷的欢呼，梦里兰帕德和特里是同一只球队里的绝佳搭档，梦里——

兰帕德不敢再想下去了，他放任自己在这条幻想的小路上奔跑了太久，而现在，越是告诉自己不要去回想梦里的情景，大脑却越是不听话地反复播放。甚至，连柔软的嘴唇贴在皮肤上的触感都那么清晰，他不由自主地抚上自己的嘴唇，感受到那里发烫的温度。唇齿间仿佛还留着那个人熟悉的味道，而身上被抚摸过的其他地方更是敏感得让他不敢自己去触碰。

房间里只有他自己的心跳声，扑通扑通地响个不停。他抓紧自己的被子，慢慢地躺了回去。


End file.
